Try Not To Laugh
by Dream-More-Work-Less
Summary: Shay Maher, the girl who has always been 'more trouble than she's worth', is also La Push's only non-native. After years of causing trouble she finally crosses the line and is brought before the council. Where she sees him. And he sees her. How can the council accept that their Alpha has imprinted on a non-native brat? Rated for profanity.


Try Not To Laugh

Chapter One: Ashes, Ashes, It All Falls Down

"Baby just sit back and try not to laugh." I Guess We're Cool, by Cassadee Pope

**It all happened fast. Too fast. But if she slowed it down she saw each scene play out in her head.**

She saw her "friend" Kaitlin dragging her to a party after covering her face in makeup.

"_SHAY! You cannot miss another effing party! I'm mean hell; you already missed Andy, your boyfriend's party! Really what the fuck is with you?"_

_Shay rolled her eyes and snapped. "Well who shat in your cornflakes? God, Kaitlin just chill out. I'll go but it's just going to be the same old shit."_

_She still let Kaitlin lead her over to the make-up chair in her bathroom and slather pounds of the cheap drugstore products on her pale face. She hated it. But if this is what it takes to get them to come home, dressing like a slut and causing trouble then so fucking be it (truth be told though it had never worked before, they still stayed away)._

_When she was shoved into a mini dress and two effing bras to help make her boobs look like they existed she was dragged to First Beach. _

_She already knew she would hate this. She just didn't know how much._

She met up with Andy there. They made out as usual.

_He came up to her the moment her toes came in contact with First Beach's sandy shores. "Hey baby." He made his voice low and husky. It did nothing for her. _

"_Andy, unless I regress to infant hood then do not refer to me and baby, babe, sweetie, or any other aforementioned titles." Her tone became strict as if she were ordering a child. He didn't really understand most of what she said, whether because of the alcohol or his lack of knowledge it is unsure, but he did get that he was being scolded in front of other people._

"_Whatever bitch, just chill out. Relax." As if she needed his help with that he leaned forward and pressed his lips down roughly against hers. She responded but hated it. She wanted a kiss like in the movies. Rain falling, soft touches, sweet but beautiful. She mentally shrugged the thought off. Girls like her didn't get boys like that._

She saw a couple of already piss drunk teens light a bonfire.

_Two jocks were already stumbling around, beers in each hand, hanging onto each other, laughing hysterically. The usual. _

_They made their way to the empty, ashen fire pit. Lighter fluid and a match in hand. _

_She shoved against Andy's chest to get him to back off for a moment. "Andy. Shouldn't we do something?" She was calm externally, made herself look indifferent as to the outcome. She wasn't._

"_Like I said Shay-la. Relax." He soothed again it that damn husky tone. He shoved her against the nearby truck forcing himself on her reluctant body. She gave in quickly though. She knew what she was here to do and it wasn't help some damn jocks not make asses of themselves._

It grew bigger.

_While she was occupied more beers were passed around the growing party. To her, to other teenagers, to everyone until the whole party was a group of raving drunks. _

_Everyone was either busy dancing (stumbling really), drinking, or trying to find and empty car to notice a guy headed towards the pit of growing fire. _

_He threw the rest of the gallon of fluid into the flames._

It started to burn the house nearby. The Old Black House.

_The flames crawled up the beach using the spilt drinks as_ _an aid to swell the fire. It made contact with the small amount of shrubbery around the old historical Black House. The house of the first chief. From there it only expanded._

A few tried to stop it. No success.

_Water was thrown on the fire by some. Others in a drunken state forgot what was in there red plastic cups and threw it on the fire._

_Once it was proved hopeless everyone ran for the fucking hills._

She stayed behind trying to stop it. She'd be damned if she ruined someone's home.

_Shay refused to leave even when Andy and Kaitlin screamed at her. She would be damned if she ruined someone's home, whether they were dead and alive. They had memories there, memories she wished she had in her own home. She couldn't so that to someone._

_She called 911. It would get her in trouble since even though she held her alcohol better she was just as drunk as the rest had been. _

_Frantically she said her location to the operator and explained in her slightly slurred voice what happened._

Then he came. He pulled he away without even looking at her and brought her to the Council Building.

_While her green-ish-blue tear filled eyes watched the smoke climb higher he watched her. He tried to control the shaking. Some little drunk girl had set fire to his land. Might as well have been his home._

_He stalked over to her. She didn't even notice until a too hot arm wrapped around her waist and threw her over a too hot shoulder. She kicked and screamed. Threatened. Nothing worked._

_When he set her down she was in the Council Building's waiting room. The man didn't even glance at her before he strode over to the phone. She couldn't hear most of what was said._ _A few names were familiar. Council Member names she remembered from when they had attempted to kick her off of the rez. This shiny new building was from her third strike when they tried to remove her but her parents paid the Elders and Council off. Oh the irony._

He sent her away with orders to return the next day for sentencing.

_The man didn't turn around. His hand still clenched the wall phone making it seem as though it were about to break. He contained it though. His voice shook with what she would later learn was his Alpha tone, though useless on her was more instinct than anything. "Go home. Now. You will be here tomorrow morning at eleven o' clock for sentencing. Go." _

"_But-"_

_He cut off her slurred protests. __**"You will go and you will be here tomorrow. No negotiations. Now leave."**_

The council was talking.

_She was there the next morning. A few minutes late even. She had balls._

_Upon arrival they put her in what looked like a courtroom. Three chairs (one for the offender and another two for their parents or guardians, that stung) were placed in front of a long wood table with twelve or so chairs behind it. Papers and coffee mugs were scattered across it in a haphazard manner. All of the seats behind the table were filled with agitated old men, and one younger man. The one who had thrown her over his shoulder the previous night. He was past agitated._

_After she took her place in the middle chair before the table of what seemed in her mind to be her executioners, they began with the questions. Mainly one man in the center, who she believed to be Billy Black, asked._

"_Name?"_

"_Shay Teagan Maher."_

"_Age?"_

"_Sixteen."_

"_Current place of residence?"_

_She was starting to get sick of the obvious questions. "La Push Reservation. Don't you know all of this shit?"_

_He ignored her comment and refused to even give her a spare glance._

"_Education?"_

"_Sub-par. Really should work your staff choices."_

"_Education?"_

_She gave a small noise that almost reminded the Council of Elders of a growl. "I'm a junior at La Push High School. I can start listing the classes if you want, let's see there's-"_

_She was cut off. "Where were you last night?"_

"_Now we get to the good stuff, huh? I was on First Beach, at a party. Near your ancestor's house I believe."_

_The questions continued. From how much alcohol she consumed to who else was there. She retold the whole story adding in her unwanted commentary._

"_We the Council of Elders find you guilty of the destruction of Reservation artifacts. Since you were not the only one involved and not believed to be the one who started of the incident we will graciously let you off with community service. Do you have any skills that could be used towards your work and benefit of the community?"_

_She smirked. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. "Well, arson apparently."_

After one too many snarky comments he looked her way. Blue-green eyes met brown.

_The room went into an uproar. During the commotion she glanced over at him. The boy who dragged her here_. _He was watching her with interest. _

_Their eyes met. The blue-green waters of her and the brown depths of his. Water met wood. Sky met earth. Dreams met reality. Passion met calm._

_Their futures flashed before their eyes. Smiling faces. Laughter. A wedding. A home of bright warmth and summer breeze. Children. A family._

**It clicked.**

"_Alpha Uley, what say you on this?" Billy Black asked the young man._

_He didn't respond. _

_He was asked again. Several more times until Billy Black noticed the look on his face. He had imprinted. On a non-native. On a girl who might have aided in burning down his ancestors home. On a girl who had never done anything but cause the Council of Elders trouble. On a white non-native little brat._

_The uproar ceased and turned from a loud anger to a silent fury._

They sent her out of the room. She heard yells coming from the other side of the doors.

_One of the men came down and tore her from the chair none too gently. She watched the man's, Alpha Uley's, eyes until she could no longer see them. He guided her to a chair in the waiting room outside before stomping back into the room and slamming the wooden double doors. _

_Yells came from inside. She knew some to be Billy Black's voice. Others were various screams that she could neither decipher nor place with a face. Then she heard one. She didn't know what he said but she knew it was him. Alpha Uley. That man with those brown eyes that sucked her in and showed her a life she never wanted._

Just like that her community service was handed over to Alpha and Future Chief Samuel Uley.

_She was called back into the room. Before she even took her seat again a flushed Billy Black informed her that she would continue her community service under the authority of Alpha Uley. That was all. Good day. Stay out of trouble. We will inform your parents. Then all were gone except for him._

He signaled for her to come over to him. She ran. She is running.

_He beckoned to her. His gaze could be described as predatory. She shook her head once. She kept her cool for only a moment longer. He started to stalk towards her. She ran. She is running. He didn't follow her. Yet._

_A.N. Well, there is chapter number one. Hope you enjoyed it. Not all of the chapter will be written in this style where it is all flashback. I am however debating whether or not to keep it third person or switch it to Shay's point of view. Leave a comment saying which you would prefer, any suggestions, and just how you thought it was overall. _

_Thanks, Meghan._


End file.
